Eighteen Years
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: It's been eighteen years since they had given Beth up, eighteen years of waiting and wondering if she would ever want to know them, eighteen years...maybe it was time for that to change...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied, the author does not make any profit from this work of fiction.**

 **A/N: "Eighteen years, Puck, it's been eighteen years…"**

Quinn sighed with exhausted relief when she pressed the clicker and the garage door slid up, she'd seriously thought this day would never end. As soon as the door was open enough, she saw that Puck's truck was already parked on his side of the double space. She drove in slowly and parked her sporty little BMW beside his shiny new truck, his present to himself for his most recent promotion. Quinn looked at the clock on the dash, she wanted to cry – actually, she wanted to scream and shout and kick the shit out of something, she just didn't know if she had the energy. Three more hours and the most awful, awful, awful anniversary – the one she had been both dreading and dreaming of - would actually be upon her. _Them_ , it would be upon _them_.

"Hey," Puck called from the doorway that led into the house, he took a swig from the beer bottle in his hand. "S'up?" he asked with an upward nod of his head. Puck wondered if she would actually mention it this year or if she would ignore it like she had done every year for the past seventeen years. "Thought you'd be home sooner than this," he commented when Quinn stayed silent. "I got away a day early, came home, thought we'd at least have the evening together," he murmured as she eased herself from her car and hoisted an incredibly heavy looking briefcase from the seat beside her. Puck studied her face, she looked exhausted, she looked frail, fragile, she looked like a strong wind would blow her over…and he fell in love with her even more.

"I didn't know you'd be here and I just couldn't be home alone tonight," Quinn replied, her voice was thick, her throat sounded scratchy. "I'm glad you're home," she added and then pressed her face into his chest when she reached him. "I missed you," she mumbled.

Puck's arms came up to wrap around her back. "Missed you too, babe," he mumbled into her tousled blonde hair. Puck took a sniff, drew a breath into his lungs, deep into his lungs, he wanted to inhale her. "I got a call," he announced and then stopped talking, he wondered if she would say anything, if she would admit it. Quinn stayed silent. "Rachel contacted my CO," he said quietly and pushed Quinn upright and away from his chest to look her in the eyes. "You have got to stop calling," he insisted, his voice remained quiet, firm but quiet. Quinn glanced away. "Quinn, I love you, I love that you're my wife, I love that you love me too," he said with both passion and tenderness in his tone, "but you cannot continue to harass Shelby like that," he insisted. "You have to stop," he repeated. Quinn stayed silent, her chin wobbled as though she was trying to stop herself from crying, tears shimmered on her eyelashes, they were almost ready to fall, she looked so vulnerable, she looked like a teenager again instead of a woman in her thirties. "Quinn, baby, please, just talk to me," Puck begged, slowly he lowered Quinn's briefcase to the floor and then he hauled her into his arms and grasped her close again.

"I know," Quinn mumbled into Puck's shirt. She closed her eyes even tighter, she swallowed hard, she couldn't believe that it was still this hard, even after eighteen years. "I know that I shouldn't call, I know that Shelby cut off all contact when she left Lima for the second time, but she's eighteen tomorrow, _eighteen_ ," she reiterated. "Who knows, maybe she'll come looking for us," she suggested with an inelegant sniff. "She can if she wants to," she added fiercely.

"I know that she _can_ ," Puck replied, "but it doesn't mean that she _will_ ," he commented, he hoped that Quinn would take that onboard, he'd reminded her of that very same thing several times over the last three years, especially since that had been the main focus of her attention. Puck sighed as he hugged Quinn closer, both of them lost in their own thoughts, remembering the day, that life-changing day, eighteen years before, the performance on stage, the dash to the hospital, the birth and then the most painful thing of all, the decision to give the baby up for adoption. "Think she's still a blondie?" Puck asked with a half-smile.

"I think she probably has a purple mohawk, tattoos, and piercings," Quinn answered with a smile of her own. She looked up into Puck's gentle hazel eyes. "She's _your_ daughter, she's bound to be a rebel," she teased with a one-shouldered shrug. Slowly, Quinn's eyes took on a different light, her breath caught in her lungs, the air around them crackled with tension, with electricity, with passion. "I really, really missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," Puck whispered just before his lips touched hers. Puck wasn't really sure how long they stood in the garage, how long they spent just kissing, touching each other, how much time they took to arouse each other to limits beyond endurance. He was vaguely aware that he had dropped his beer bottle somewhere and that it had rolled, he sort of knew that he had walked Quinn backwards, that she was pressed up against the hood of her car, that her briefcase was on the floor, that her skirt was up around her waist, that her blouse was open, that her bra was open too. Quinn slid Puck's zipper down and thrust her hand inside his pants without breaking eye contact. Puck gulped as Quinn's hand wrapped around his throbbing shaft and began the rhythmic tug he knew so well. Puck moaned quietly, he knew that he didn't have the strength or the self-control to wait another second, he had to have her now, right now. Quinn gasped, the breath robbed from her lungs when Puck tugged the damp fabric of her panties aside to remove the last obstacle that stood in his way.

Puck groaned with pleasure as his dick slid inside her. He moaned joyously, as her slick, hot walls clenched around him. "Oh, God," he sighed into her throat, Quinn cried out, just faintly as though she was trying to hold all of her emotions and her passion in but couldn't quite manage it. Puck's thrusts became stronger, more forceful, Quinn grunted as the breath was forced from her body. Puck grunted, again and again and again. He growled when Quinn wrapped her legs around his waist, he changed his angle when she pressed her heels into the small of his back. "Oh, God," he cried tightly as he thrust one last time and spilled inside her, his hot, potent essence filled her, mixed with Quinn's own flood of release. "Jesus," he groaned as he pushed up from the hood of her car. "On the damn car? What are we, fucking teenagers?" he whispered with a smirk.

"Evening," a voice called from the street.

"Evening, Roger," Puck replied and pushed Quinn back down and out of sight of their neighbor.

"Back home, I see," Roger commented unnecessarily, he gave a tug on the leash that the yapping little lap dog at his ankles seemed to be determined to wrap around his legs.

"Yep," Puck nodded and surreptitiously pulled out of Quinn, made himself presentable and then zipped up his pants. "Night, Rog," he called and then pressed the clicker that was still in Quinn's hand. Slowly, the garage door rolled shut. "Fuck," he whispered without moving his lips, the smile fixed on his face as Roger stood there, the whole time the door was closing. The second the bottom of the door touched the ground, Puck and Quinn burst out laughing, Puck bent back over her, hauled her up into his arms, kept her sat on her car until they were both back under control. "You ok?" Puck asked quietly.

Quinn nodded, yes she was ok, she was more than ok, she was filled with exactly what her ovulation test had informed her that she needed, Puck's sperm. "I'm fine," she answered. Quinn was so grateful that Puck was home right now, otherwise, she might have had to wait for a whole month until she was so fertile again.

* * *

"Four times?" Puck sighed tiredly, he glanced down the bed to see Quinn's shy, lip-biting grin. "Ohhhh," he groaned happily - he never could resist that look, the way she did that, through her lashes, that shy, sweet little girl look, the one he'd fallen in love with way back when she was still dating Finn Hudson, when she was still a virgin, way back before he'd sweet-talked her out of her panties and out of her innocence. Puck felt his flesh rise, felt it bump up against her chin. "Ohhh," he sighed when Quinn opened her lips and touched the tip of him with the tip of her tongue. "You could give the Pope a fucking boner," he hissed and closed his eyes to just enjoy the feeling, savour the sensation of her teeth and tongue against his sensitive flesh. "Shi-i-i-t," he groaned and pumped his hips up, thrust further into her mouth. Quinn pushed up onto her hands and knees, she tilted her head to a better angle, Puck reached even further into her throat. Quinn listened carefully, listened to the sounds that Puck made, she judged the exact time to make her move. "Ohhh," Puck groaned when Quinn suddenly thrust up onto her knees and gripped his dick with her hand. He swallowed hard and panted when Quinn lowered herself onto him. "Jesus, my dick is going to snap off," he jokingly complained when she rocked on him, forced her own pace, her own rhythm. "Christ," he yelled when she squeezed his balls in the way that always made him blow his load. "Fuck, Quinn," he hissed as they slowed down, as Quinn's inner walls rippled, milked him of every last drop of the good stuff.

* * *

"I don't know, she was like a freakin' woman possessed," Puck replied to the question posed by Sam and then listened again. "I mean, I know we haven't ever discussed it, not really, but I just assumed that one day we'd have kids," he added and sighed heavily, he was sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, his eyes on the door to the garage, he felt sure that Quinn would come home from work at a decent time tonight.

"How have you never discussed this?" Sam demanded, he was absolutely astounded. "I mean, we've all been waiting since 2014 for you two to have another _accident_ ," he informed Puck with a laugh – it was obvious that the word 'accident' meant anything but! "How did that never happen?"

"Implant," Puck answered quickly. "Since Beth, Quinn has had the contraceptive implant in her arm, she just has it replaced every few years to keep it active," he explained. "Nothing's getting through that sucker," he mumbled a little sadly. "You know, I'm going to go, I think that was the garage door, maybe Quinn's home, I'll talk to you soon, give Mercedes our love and kiss those kids from aunty Quinn and uncle Puck, alright," he said quickly and ended the call before Sam had a chance to say anything else.

"Hi," Quinn said quietly from the doorway.

"Hey," Puck replied and stood to walk to her. She didn't look any less stressed, tired, or sad than she had yesterday. "How was your day?" he asked.

"It was good," Quinn answered. She walked towards Puck, met him in the middle of the kitchen. "I got a new client," she offered, and touched her fingertips to Puck's forearm she drew patterns on his skin with her nail, just the sheer touch made Puck shiver with arousal. "But I don't want to talk about work," she added huskily.

"You don't?" Puck asked, just for something to say. Quinn shook her head and mouthed the word 'no'. Puck watched Quinn's red-tipped fingers touch the buttons on the front of her slightly sheer shirt. He gulped as she began to pull the buttons free, he watched as the mounds of her breasts came into view. "Shall I guess what you want to do?" he asked, his voice was as husky as Quinn's had been. Quinn nodded and stepped even closer to Puck, she felt the bump of the ridge in his pants against her as his hand curved around her ass and pressed her even closer. "Here? In the kitchen?" he asked. Quinn nodded and tugged his fly open. Puck growled as he crashed his lips together with Quinn's, Quinn made a noise, deep in her throat, it turned Puck on even more - if that was even possible! "Turn around," he commanded, his voice deep, demanding. Quinn obeyed.

Puck pressed in the middle of her back, Quinn's face touched the breakfast bar, her breasts mashed against it, he shoved her skirt up and out of his way, he yanked her panties until the elastic snapped. "Argh," Quinn cried as he thrust deep, deep inside her, that first thrust was both pleasure and pain, the two were indistinguishable, she didn't care. Quinn hitched her ass up at him, pushed her hips out so that he could penetrate her even deeper, hit the entrance to her womb, send his seed directly where she wanted it. "Fuck me," she growled over her shoulder. "Do it, do it now, make me come," she ordered.

"You want it hard?" Puck panted, his breathing made his voice even harsher, more menacing. "Harder?" he demanded, Quinn nodded and gasped, Puck thrust even harder, deeper, he didn't think he had ever been this deep inside her before. "I'm going to come all over your face," he growled as he tracked a furious pace, and it was going to be soon, he couldn't keep this up, he was going to blow any second, he couldn't believe how turned on he was with this semi-vicious role-play thing they had going on.

"No," Quinn yelled, she growled and pushed up on her hands. "Inside me," she instructed, she sounded as though she had snarled the command through her teeth.

Puck pulled back, it suddenly didn't seem right, something wasn't right. "Quinn, what's going on with you? Talk to me," he pleaded gently. He glanced down, it seemed a ridiculous thing, for him to want to talk when his dick was rock solid and raging hard to be inside her, when her ass was waving at him, begging him to bury his dick deep inside her, but he just had to know, something was going on with her and he had to find out.

"I want a baby," Quinn said quietly, eventually, "but I didn't know how to talk to you about it, so I got the implant out a couple of months ago, I've been doing ovulation tests to find out when I'm most fertile and then bam, you came home on time, we have another day and a half until the optimal time passes and then I have to wait until next month," she explained.

Puck remained silent. Quinn risked a glance into his eyes. "You didn't think this was maybe something we should discuss?" he asked, he didn't know which part shocked him more, the part where she actually wanted a baby or the part where she thought she couldn't talk to him.

"See, I know it's something that you've always wanted and I know I was the one who was scared, I held back because I was scared, but, oh, God, who's this?" Quinn cried as the phone rang.

"Leave it," Puck advised and concentrated on Quinn.

"I can't, it might be important," Quinn sighed. "Hello?" she said into the handset. "What the? How dare you? Who is this?" she spluttered and held the phone out to Puck. "That was someone who called to complain that the show stopped too soon and could we carry on because he's getting blue balls," she told him, she was outraged, absolutely outraged.

"What the fuck?" Puck shouted and headed towards the patio doors. "Who the fuck would be spying on us in our own house?" he demanded, he turned his back and tucked his dick back into his pants, fastened them and noted that Quinn had made herself presentable too, except for the destroyed panties that were in full view on the counter. "Ignore the perverted little fuck," he advised. "Did you recognize the voice?" he asked.

"No, but it's made me feel a bit weird," Quinn replied and shuddered. Puck hugged her close. "I don't know how safe I'll feel next time you have to go away," she mumbled, Puck immediately felt like crap, he hadn't thought of that.

"I'll give our security a good check over tomorrow," Puck assured Quinn, he would need the reassurance for himself too. "Let's go to bed, pick up where we left off?" he suggested, his words were whispered directly into her ear.

"Do you really want to?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Quinn, we're thirty-four years old, we have been together for fourteen years, we've been married for ten years, yes," Puck replied intently, "yes I want a baby with you," he assured her. "Let's go make a baby," he sighed just a second before his lips connected with hers once more. Puck was deliberately slow in picking Quinn up, he made a great show of moving very slowly through the kitchen, displayed his strength and ability to whichever perverted dickhead was watching them, made sure the guy would know that they were taking the show upstairs to continue their performance in private.

Roger growled to himself as his own personal porn channel disappeared from his line of sight. Sometimes he hated that he loved to spy on real people, it would be so much easier to just find live sex on the internet but that just didn't always do it for him. Maybe it would tonight, he was half-way there already...

* * *

"Good morning, darling," Judy said as soon as her call was answered.

"Morning, mom," Quinn replied and stifled a yawn, she was so glad it was the weekend and she'd been able to sleep in. "How are you?" she asked and smiled as Puck lifted his head from the pillow, woken by the ringing of the phone.

"Feeling frisky," Puck mouthed the words to Quinn and saw her blush and try to hold in the giggle as she chatted with her mom. Puck slid over Quinn's body and then pushed lower to find himself in his favorite place - lodged firmly between her thighs! He glanced up the length of her body as he dipped his head to touch his tongue to the most sensitive spot on her entire body.

"Sorry," Quinn apologized to her mom for screaming into her ear. "I thought I saw a spider on the ceiling," she lied as Puck chuckled against her, his teeth scraping and rasping at the heart of her. "Yes, Puck's home," she answered, it seemed that Quinn couldn't even think to formulate a sentence of her own, she could only answer her mother's queries.

Puck lifted his head, he gave Quinn his patented, sexy, half-grin, and with infinite slowness, pushed one finger deep inside her. Quinn gasped when his knuckle nudged her sensitive flesh. Puck's grin widened, his entire body shook with his silent laughter. Quinn quivered as Puck withdrew his finger and lifted it to his lips. "Mmmm," Puck sighed, his eyes drifted closed, his face showed how much he was enjoying himself. Puck opened his eyes and looked at Quinn once more. "Keep talking to her," he instructed almost silently, and then inserted two fingers into her, his thumb found her clit and gave it the attention it craved, the attention it deserved.

"Yes, mom, we'd love to come over for lunch today," Quinn answered the invitation and tried not to sound sarcastic. "Oh, goody," she murmured less enthusiastically and then paused as her body clenched. "Frannie and the kids will be there too," she whispered to Puck with her thumb over the mouthpiece to hide her conversation with him.

Puck pulled a face, fabulous, just exactly what he wanted when he was about to try to impregnate his wife, the image of his bitchy sister-in-law and her demon spawn in his head! "Keep talking," he instructed again, and then pushed up to his knees.

Quinn gulped as Puck came towards her, erection in hand, her voice faltered as his dick breached her. Puck sighed with satisfaction when he felt Quinn's inner muscles grip him tight. "So, what are you planning to make?" Quinn asked her mom, it was almost as if she actually gave a shit. Puck pushed deep, all the way to her cervix, and then pushed more. Quinn's muscles gripped even tighter. He grinned when Quinn shivered. "Don't forget that you can't put a cheese sauce on that," Quinn reminded Judy breathlessly. "You know that Puck can't have meat and dairy together and I'll be seriously pissed if you forget again just because Joshua is a pain in the ass about eating anything without cheese sauce," she grumbled about her obnoxious nephew. "Oh," she called out involuntarily, but dear God, she loved it when Puck pushed that deep, it was like he was trying to force his entire body inside her! "No, no, it was like a little cramp in my leg or something," Quinn explained to her mom to excuse her outburst.

"I'm going to make you come so hard," Puck breathed into Quinn's ear. "I'm going to fuck you till you scream," he warned. "Keep talking," he said again, it was really turning him on that Judy had no idea what they were doing, it was a demonstration of Quinn's performing and acting ability that allowed her to speak in an almost normal voice. That was probably why she was so good in court.

"You invited _dad_?" Quinn screeched, she pushed up onto her elbow, Puck never missed a stroke. "Mom? What's this about?" she demanded. It seemed weird, it _was_ weird, why would Judy invite the whole family, including her ex and his current wife, to lunch? Quinn was freaked, seriously freaked!

Puck pushed up onto his knees again and rocked his hips, he pressed into Quinn, he thrust hard, the blistering pace was his undoing. "I'm coming," he hissed through gritted teeth. "Oh-h-h-h," he groaned as his body jerked with satisfaction, he looked down to where the flood of his love oozed out of her and coated his firm flesh. Puck continued to rock gently, the tremors that ran through him extended his pleasure almost as much as the quivering of Quinn's muscles did.

"Ok, bye mom," Quinn sighed and then ended the call. "I think something is wrong with my mother," she said thoughtfully. Puck rolled his eyes and looked back down to where they were joined – he really didn't care right at that moment if Judy was fine or not, all he cared about was if his sperm had done the deed…Puck seriously hoped it had!

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way you want to do things?" Judy asked nervously, she really thought this was the wrong way to go about it.

"I'm sure," came the confident reply.

"Ok," Judy murmured and then turned to concentrate on cooking the best meal that she could. Judy had always taken pride in her culinary skills, it was one of the few things that Russell had admired about her, it was one of the few things that he hadn't mocked and ridiculed her for. Judy wondered why she had allowed herself to be manipulated into inviting the pompous ass to her home for lunch. "Do you like traditional roast lunches?" she asked, just to make conversation…

* * *

"Please be on your best behaviour," Quinn murmured as both she and Puck paused at the front door of the big house on Dudley Road. "And if you try to scare my sister's kids into peeing their pants again, you are so going to be cut off for a full week," she promised through lips that barely moved as they both saw the shape of Judy Fabray approach the door on the other side.

"Judy," Puck cried with enthusiasm as he reached to hug his mother-in-law.

"Noah," Judy replied and kissed Puck's cheek. "Darling," she added far more sincerely as she hugged her daughter. "Come in, come in," she urged and held onto Quinn's hand as both her daughter and her son-in-law entered the house. "You're the last to arrive," she commented – and Puck knew immediately that she blamed him, she always blamed him for everything, but most especially for ruining her daughter's life way back when they were still in high school!

Puck followed Quinn and Judy into the lounge and got quite a surprise. "Mom," he exclaimed when he caught sight of his own mother, his sister, and his nana there, waiting patiently along with his dad, Quinn's dad and his wife, Quinn's sister, Frannie, her husband, her sons and Quinn's grandparents. "Did we forget some sort of anniversary?" he muttered to Quinn.

"Kind of," a voice behind them replied…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied, the author does not make any profit from this work of fiction.**

 **A/N: How will the future play out...  
**

 _"Please be on your best behavior," Quinn murmured as both she and Puck paused at the front door of the big house on Dudley Road. "And if you try to scare my sister's kids into peeing their pants again, you are so going to be cut off for a full week," she promised through lips that barely moved as they both saw the shape of Judy Fabray approach the door on the other side._

 _"Judy," Puck cried with enthusiasm as he reached to hug his mother-in-law._

 _"Noah," Judy replied and kissed Puck's cheek. "Darling," she added far more sincerely as she hugged her daughter. "Come in, come in," she urged and held onto Quinn's hand as both her daughter and her son-in-law entered the house. "You're the last to arrive," she commented – and Puck knew immediately that she blamed him, she always blamed him for everything, but most especially for ruining her daughter's life way back when they were still in high school!_

 _Puck followed Quinn and Judy into the lounge and got quite a surprise. "Mom," he exclaimed when he caught sight of his own mother, his sister, and his nana there, waiting patiently along with his dad, Quinn's dad and his wife, Quinn's sister, Frannie, her husband, her sons, and Quinn's grandparents. "Did we forget some sort of anniversary or something?" he muttered to Quinn._

 _"Kind of," a voice behind Puck replied._

"Beth?" Quinn sighed tremulously when she spun around and saw the beautiful young woman in the doorway. "Is that really you?" she asked through tears that were just beginning to fall. Quinn was shaking, literally shaking, her hand was fluttering at her mouth, she didn't know whether to smile, laugh, or cry - she wasn't exactly sure what emotion was the strongest right at that second.

"Beth," Puck exclaimed and then swallowed hard, he was in shock! "Beth?" he repeated and watched the girl's head nod, saw her lips tremble and tears fill her eyes. "Oh, my God, Beth," he sighed and reached out to hug her.

In a heartbeat, Beth was enshrouded in the arms of both Puck and Quinn. Quinn and Beth were crying openly, Puck was trying manfully to reign in the emotion but it was hard, damn hard. "You have no idea how much I've longed for this day," Quinn cried into Beth's hair. "It isn't purple," she exclaimed in belated surprise. "And she doesn't have a mohawk," she added to Puck with a tearful giggle.

"Does your mom know you're here?" Puck asked, he used his finger to gently lift Beth's chin to be able to see into her eyes – they were _his_ eyes, it was so weird looking at someone so like Quinn but with his eyes!

"Yes, she knows," Beth replied honestly but with a touch of sadness.

"Is everything ok?" Puck asked, he'd caught that sadness and he wanted to chase it away, he never wanted anything bad to be near their daughter, be near their one perfect thing.

"Is this a nice surprise?" Judy asked with a kind of nervous – terrified - glee. She had been extremely dubious about this meeting, she'd have preferred it if Beth would have let her get just Puck and Quinn over, rather than this elaborate, full family meeting.

"It's a wonderful surprise," Quinn spluttered, she could barely keep her emotions in check, it was really, really, difficult. "I am so pleased that you wanted to see us now that you've turned eighteen," she murmured to Beth – she had yet to let her go, actually.

"I-I wanted to meet you," Beth stuttered, she was so incredibly nervous now that the event had actually happened. "I've wanted to meet you two for years," she admitted with a little giggle. Her mom had been the only thing that had stood in the way of Beth having a relationship with her birth parents, she had blocked Beth's every effort to find an address or number once she'd found out the names of the young teens who had given her life and then given her away. And it totally pissed Beth off!

"How is your mom?" Puck asked, he really wanted to know that Quinn's recurring phone calls had not had a detrimental effect on Beth's relationship with her mother. Rachel had never intimated that they had, but Puck wanted to know for sure.

"She's fine," Beth replied although she didn't meet Puck's eyes. Beth considered the argument a couple of days ago. "I think she's ok," she qualified her last statement and then thought again. "I'll call Rachel, ask her to check on my mom," she muttered.

"I think I need to apologize to Shelby," Quinn whispered to Puck and Beth.

Puck nodded, he agreed, Quinn certainly did. "Maybe we should give her a call, does she know you're here?" he asked Beth.

"She might not actually know exactly where I am," Beth admitted nervously and then raised guilty eyes to look into ones so similar to her own. It was rather freaky, actually, to be touching the hands of the two people who had mixed their DNA and created her. Beth shivered.

"I think, maybe we should take a moment to call her right now," Quinn murmured quietly but firmly to the beautiful young woman at her side. "And then we can start to get to know you," she added and hugged Beth again. "Oh, my God," she sighed happily, "I can't believe this is happening."

* * *

Quinn was waiting for him when he came home – and boy was she waiting! Puck gulped and blinked when he saw what she was wearing. "Hey," he whispered – his voice came out with a wobble like a virginal school boy's.

"Hey," Quinn's husky voice trembled along every nerve ending Puck had ever possessed. "Enjoy your afternoon with the boys?" she asked and stepped towards him in a very deliberate, Jessica-Rabbit-slash-Marilyn-Munro type of way.

"It was ok," Puck replied, and once again, his voice trembled as Quinn allowed her sheer robe to fall open – not that it had covered much, it hadn't! "Wish I'd stayed here with you, though," he added as Quinn stepped right up to him. Automatically, Puck's hands clamped to Quinn's waist, he almost salivated as her nipples peeked at him over the edge of her stunning lingerie set.

Quinn shrugged daintily and smiled secretively. "I waited for you," she told him and then leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "just about," she added and then trailed her lips down his cheek to catch the corner of his lips.

"Mmm," Puck sighed and tried to kiss her more.

"We have an audience," Quinn mouthed, she took Puck's hands and pressed them to her heaving breasts. "I think I like it," she admitted.

Puck flicked a quick glance to the back yard, he couldn't see anything, it was too dark outside and too light inside, but he had no call not to trust Quinn's word. "Shall I close the blinds?" he asked almost silently. Quinn bit her lip and shook her head slowly, deliberately. "Holy crap," Puck sighed as Quinn dropped her robe completely, he glanced at the reflection of her in the patio doors – her legs looked amazing in her sheer black hose, her pert ass was perfectly accented by the black lace fabric of her thong, her stunning bra's strap dissected her glorious back, and she knew that someone was out there watching them!

Quinn slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of Puck. She shook her head and shivered as the loose strands of her hair tickled her back – she knew it looked good, her ass resting on the four inch stiletto heels of her 'fuck-me' shoes, the strip of black material between her buttocks, and she kind of loved that someone was out there watching this scene like it was a porn video, Quinn knew that she was going to make it look fucking spectacular!

Puck gulped as he looked down into Quinn's bright and shining eyes. He nearly fainted when she nuzzled his crotch through his pants even as her dainty hands and delicate fingers sought the fastenings that kept his crown jewels from her clutches! Puck sucked in his breath at the very first touch of her breath on his already hardening dick, the sensation was almost too much to bear. "Baby, you don't have to do this," he groaned – through lips that could barely move.

"I want to," Quinn answered against his shaft.

"Oh," Puck sighed, he leaned back against the breakfast bar and gripped onto the edge tightly, there was no way he could fight his own desires as well as Quinn's. If she wanted to do this right here and now, then Puck was quite willing to be a passenger on her journey.

Quinn gently jacked Puck's impressive erection while she sucked and slurped on his balls. "Mmmm," she sighed as she licked along his length right to the very tip. Quinn glanced up through her eyelashes in a rather shy move when she flicked her tongue rapidly over the slightly weeping slit. "I love that," she whispered and then sucked him into her mouth.

"Me too," Puck groaned as his head fell back.

"I love the taste of you," Quinn corrected Puck with a hint of a giggle, "I don't think we love the same thing, really," she commented and then sucked him back into her mouth, deep in her throat.

"I love it when you do that," Puck clarified his early declaration. He looked down and watched Quinn at work. "Shit," he groaned and allowed his stomach muscles to tense just a little as his hands slid into Quinn's hair. "Oh, baby," he sighed when he felt his dick touch the back of Quinn's throat.

Quinn moaned with delight, she adored this, she adored the way that Puck was putty in her hands, she adored the way he adored her. Quinn stood at Puck's urging, she continued to manually pleasure him, to keep up the motion to his satisfaction. When Puck's tongue stole into her mouth she groaned, she loved it, she loved him, she wanted him, she needed him – and she needed him now!

The first rap at the door made both Puck and Quinn halt, like immediately, mid-kiss, it was as though someone had hit the pause button. "Holy shit, who is that?" Puck whispered against Quinn's lips.

Quinn turned and looked over her shoulder in the general direction of the front door and the offending 'knocker'. "I have no idea," Quinn whispered, she really didn't want to leave Puck's arms to find out.

"Fuck," Puck sighed unhappily as the unexpected visitor knocked again. "I better go see who it is, you better go cover up," he suggested with a pout. "But please, don't take that stuff off, I want to do that," he begged and set off in the direction of the door – he tucked his thankfully deflated dick back into his pants as he went, "with my teeth," he added and flicked his eyebrows at Quinn.

Quinn hurried upstairs to make herself presentable to polite company though she couldn't help but giggle – she knew that Puck would do exactly as promised, he would pull her panties off with his teeth, he loved to do that and she loved him to do it, it put him right where she wanted him!

* * *

"Beth," Puck exclaimed as he opened the door and saw their unexpected visitor. "Shelby," he added as he noticed her mother behind her. "Erm, come in," he invited and stepped back to allow the two women to enter.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Shelby murmured as she stepped past Puck. Shelby shivered inside just a little, she'd never quite gotten over the fact that she'd given Puck up – and she'd forever wished she hadn't!

"Not at all," Puck responded politely. "Can I get you anything?" he asked. "Coffee, wine, beer?" he suggested and prayed that Quinn would hurry her ass up.

"Nothing for me, thank you," Beth murmured.

"Wine would be lovely, thank you," Shelby replied at the same time.

Puck busied himself with getting Shelby a glass of wine, he knew that Quinn wouldn't refuse so poured her one too, he took a beer for himself and caught Beth's eye to make sure she really didn't want anything.

"No, I'm fine," Beth assured Puck with a smile.

"Hi," Quinn said breathily as she breezed back into the kitchen – now carefully covered in much more appropriate clothing - lounge pants and a loose top - much to Puck's dismay. He'd noted that her feet were bare of nylon which meant she'd removed her stockings. "Beth," she sighed, "lovely to see you again," she told the young girl and she truly meant it. "Shelby," she added with slightly more reserve, Quinn wasn't entirely sure why the older woman had come to her home and she wasn't totally comfortable with it, either.

"Quinn," Shelby said and smiled carefully at the woman who had given her the most amazing daughter she could ever have wished for. Shelby looked long and hard at Quinn, noted every similarity, every feature that she saw daily in her beautiful daughter. "We have something we'd like to discuss with you both," she announced.

"Please, take a seat," Puck offered and walked towards the reading nook that he and Quinn tended to use to just snuggle up together on the wide banquette seats on winters days when the snow and wind were blowing. Quinn took a seat opposite Beth and Shelby, Puck took the seat beside her and took her hand. "So, what would you like to discuss with us?" he asked once they were all comfortable.

"Well," Shelby began and shifted slightly in her seat. "As you know," she began again and then paused for a split second, "Beth is due to start college in the fall," she stated and smiled at her daughter. "She's been accepted to Yale," she added in a rather stern voice and looked at her daughter with slight disappointment.

"That's wonderful," Quinn exclaimed proudly – and then wondered why Beth hadn't mentioned it at dinner the other day.

"It would be if she would go," Shelby replied. "She's also been accepted to the University of Ohio, and that's the college she's chosen to attend," she said through gritted teeth and all but glared at her daughter. "Right here in Lima," she added for extra impact.

"Why?" Quinn demanded, she was astounded, absolutely astounded, that someone would give up the chance to go to Yale to instead go to a college right here in Lima"

"Because I want to be close to you two, I want to get to know you both," Beth answered quietly. "I want to be a social worker, with a focus on adoption and possibly surrogacy," she explained after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"But you can do that at Yale and, if your mom agrees, spend some of the holidays and vacation time with us," Quinn suggested. Quinn wanted to kick herself. Here she was, getting everything she'd ever wanted handed to her on a plate and she couldn't help but try to sabotage it!

"She's right," Puck agreed. "Not that we wouldn't welcome you here, we would, most definitely," he hurried to assure the frowning teen, "but a degree from an ivy league college has to be more prestigious than from any state college," he suggested.

"That's what I've said," Shelby cried – she was so pleased that the young couple opposite her agreed with her take on the whole idea. Not that Shelby thought that Quinn really deserved her consideration after the years of pestering phone calls, emails, messages, and letters – not that Shelby had ever replied to them, a fact that had annoyed the life out of Rachel…and Rachel called her on it. Often!

"But if I go to Yale I'll be like a million miles away from here," Beth grumbled, she looked around at all three faces staring at her and rolled her eyes. "Fine, so it's not exactly a million," she admitted, "but it's more than between here and New York," she muttered.

"Yes, it is," Quinn agreed, "but it's manageable," she added and carefully reached out to cover Beth's hands that were one on top of the other on the table. "Plus, if it's ok with your mom," she said and glanced at Shelby's wary face, "we can come see you in New York too, when you're home, of course," she suggested and was relieved when the older woman nodded.

"Of course," Shelby agreed quickly – she would much prefer to be in the vicinity of any meetings and visits than miles and miles away, it still scared her that Beth would become totally enamored of her birth parents and would up and leave her. Rachel had tried to assure Shelby that this wouldn't ever, couldn't ever happen...Shelby wasn't so sure, not if Beth found out the things that had happened in the past!

* * *

Puck found Quinn in the bedroom – he'd taken a moment to clean up the kitchen when their visitors had left. "You surprised me there, tonight," he murmured as he stepped up behind his wife. Puck wrapped his arms around Quinn and felt her jump, she had been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard him come in or talk to her. "Hey," he said softly, "are you doing ok?" he asked.

As soon as Puck's arms had wrapped around her, Quinn had crossed her arms over his, she reveled in his much-needed touch and warmth. "Mmm," she replied – but it sounded to Puck as though she was holding in a lot of tears and emotions. Puck squeezed a little tighter for a second. Quinn broke. "What the hell was I thinking?" she demanded as she turned in Puck's arms and buried her face in his chest. "She could be here, living with us, we could have her here, right here, and I told her to go to New Haven, what was I thinking?"

"You were thinking of _her_ ," Puck replied gently. "You were thinking of her future," he added with another squeeze of reassurance. "And I think it was absolutely the right thing to do," he assured Quinn. Puck breathed deeply and swayed a little as he hugged his wife…and wondered if the earlier activities were about to be resumed.

"How did you end up so mature and grown up?" Quinn muttered with an inelegant sniff – her words were muffled into the material of Puck's shirt. Puck shrugged and grinned down into Quinn's watery eyes. "Never mind," she sighed and stretched up to join their lips together…

* * *

"For God's sake," Quinn whispered unhappily, her eyes on the wand in her hand. "It wasn't so freakin' hard the first time," she grumbled and tossed the white plastic instrument in the trash. "No, first time it was drop trou, quick fuck, and job done," she muttered and yanked the towel from the rail a touch more forcefully than was necessary after she'd washed her hands. "I didn't even come that time," she told her reflection spitefully. Quinn really looked at herself, studied the fine lines on her face, the slightly heavier eyelids. "Shit, I'm getting old," she whispered and then sighed heavily. At least Puck was away for a three-day training thing so she didn't have to tell him that she'd taken yet another useless pregnancy test. Quinn went back to bed and cried herself to sleep, to dream of the babies that would one day be hers…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied, the author does not make any profit from this work of fiction.**

 **A/N: Can they survive the wait till they reach their goal...can they survice each other?  
**

 _"For God's sake," Quinn whispered unhappily, her eyes on the wand in her hand. "It wasn't so freakin' hard the first time," she grumbled and tossed the white plastic instrument in the trash. "No, first time it was drop trou, quick fuck, and job done," she muttered and yanked the towel from the rail a touch more forcefully than was necessary after she'd washed her hands. "I didn't even come that time," she told her reflection spitefully. Quinn really looked at herself, studied the fine lines on her face, the slightly heavier eyelids. "Shit, I'm getting old," she whispered and then sighed heavily. At least Puck was away for a three-day training thing so she didn't have to tell him that she'd taken yet another useless pregnancy test. Quinn went back to bed and cried herself to sleep, to dream of the babies that would one day be hers…_

"IVF?" Puck asked incredulously – he couldn't believe that his little swimmers were being called into question, he was rather hurt, actually. Puck shifted uncomfortably, both his pride and his manhood prickled at the implied inefficiency.

"Well it's not happening naturally," Quinn shot back scornfully. Quinn was feeling angry; angry and frustrated that yet another one of her colleagues had announced that she was pregnant – and this woman had three kids already! "Are you sure you lied about having that vasectomy back in high school?" she demanded angrily then knocked back her wine like it was water.

"Of course, I'm sure," Puck spluttered and almost spit his beer out. "I only said I'd had it done because I didn't think any girl would come near me after I'd knocked you up," he reminded her bluntly. It was a subject they'd discussed at length many years before. "I told you when I said it, it was bullshit," he added as he followed her up the stairs to their room. "So why do you think we need IVF?" he asked a little more calmly.

Quinn felt the fight leave her body, she knew she was being mean, cruel, and argumentative, but she just couldn't help herself. "I think we both should have our fertility checked," she mumbled and sat down heavily on the end of their bed. "We've been trying for over eight months, it should have happened by now," she wailed and then began to cry in earnest. Could all those ovulation predictor tests have been wrong? Were they all faulty? Was it possible that she just wasn't producing any eggs to even get fertilized?

"Hey," Puck murmured and sat down beside her to give comfort, to soothe her. "We'll go, we'll do it," he promised. "Shh," he soothed and held her close, let her cry it out against his chest. "But it's been fun trying, right?" he murmured into her hair with a smile on his face. Quinn didn't reply but she sniffed back a snort of laughter. It had, it had been a lot of fun trying to get pregnant – Puck hoped it would always be fun.

* * *

"So, the first step is you two coming here, the next step would be for you to have a sperm analysis," Dr Morgan announced after listening to the couple before her. "Before you ask, the sperm count can change at different times in a man's life, different things can affect it; life, stress, even such as diet can have an effect. I know that you've already had a child together, so I'm not concerned about incompatibility, but the easiest tests to conduct are the ones relating to sperm, so, you're up first," she told them and noted the slight scowl on Puck's face. "I know, it sucks being a man, right?" she asked slightly tongue-in-cheek.

"Not in this instance," Puck muttered and brushed away a tiny wrinkle in the leg of his pants.

"I see you've already read up on the procedure," Dr Morgan replied with a grin.

"I did," Quinn put in eagerly, she'd raised her hand ever so slightly, as if seeking permission to speak. "So, if his sperm is fine, what's the next step?" she asked. Quinn had a handful of pamphlets already, she'd poured over the internet for hours and hours researching every possible combination of fertility difficulties and was determined to eliminate them all in the drive to become pregnant.

"One step at a time, Quinn," Dr Morgan hurried to assure. "Let's get those little swimmers tested first, see what we're dealing with, then, if we have to, we'll turn to the more invasive tests," she explained and handed a wrapped, sterile plastic cup to Puck. "So, when this appointment was made, you were advised to refrain from ejaculation for at least two days, right?" she reminded them and nodded along with them as Puck and Quinn nodded too. "Time for you to do your stuff," she told Puck with a grin. "And remember, no lubricants, not even your own saliva, and if you spill any, just wipe it up, don't put it in the cup."

Puck looked at the cup in his hand, his eyes rose slowly to look at the doctor. "What, now?" he asked hoarsely. Usually, Puck felt no shame in taking matters into his own hand, it was something they did regularly together when they were apart…so to speak. When Puck was deployed or on extended duty and couldn't be home with Quinn, they frequently used the wonder of Skype - or any other video messaging service - to watch each other, toy with each other and, ultimately, 'self-satisfy' with each other. It was something they enjoyed together even when they actually were together, but in this setting, it seemed so clinical, so devoid of emotion – and more than slightly embarrassing!

"Yes, now," Dr Morgan agreed and gave a nod towards the door. "The cubicles are that way, you'll find DVDs, magazines, pictures, just don't spit on your hand, alright?" she said, her face wreathed in smiles – she would never admit it, but the discomfort that 99% of the men that walked through her office door felt at this point of the appointment, kind of made up for all the crap that she knew the women would have to go through to (hopefully) become mommies.

Puck didn't say anything as he rose from his seat. With a sigh, he left the room and headed towards the cubicles as indicated by the doctor. "In here?" he asked the nurse who was sitting at the desk at the end of the corridor. "Great," he muttered when she smiled and nodded. "If Quinn was in here too, there wouldn't be any problem," he murmured quietly. Puck took a seat and glanced around the sterile, clinical room. "Well, this doesn't inspire anything in my pants," he whispered and sighed loudly. "Ok, so, how are we going to do this?" he asked his dick out loud. "I have never felt less like jerking off than I do right now," he grumbled and tapped the still wrapped cup gently against his head. "Come on, Puck, man up, we gotta do this thing," he sighed and leaned back in the comfortable chair to unzip his pants. "Dude, wake up," he encouraged his flaccid penis. "Shit, this isn't going to be good for a decent sperm count, now is it?" he whispered and wrapped his hand around his soft member.

Puck picked up the remote and pressed the power button. Immediately the TV sprang to life, the screen listed a menu of different options. "Well, girls, definitely," Puck said as he noted the different choices and scrolled down to one that had the title 'Cheer Leaders'. "The cheer leaders always made me hard when I played football in high school," he reminded himself. "Especially when Quinn was at the top of the pyramid. Fuck, her legs and ass in that teeny, short skirt, especially when she didn't wear those regulation spanks, shit, yeah," he sighed as long forgotten memories stole over him. Puck's hand began to move, his flesh began to harden. Puck's mind filled with images of Quinn, it was like watching porn on the TV, only better. Puck thought back to the subtle flirting that had gone on between them before she'd ever allowed him to touch her boobs, to suckle her nipples – and that had happened long before she'd allowed him into her pants!

 _She knew he was behind her, she knew he was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her, feel them stroking over her skin as surely as if it were his hands. Quinn bent over at the waist to make sure her sneaker laces were firmly tied, she bent slowly, very slowly, moved with balletic poetry…and made sure that he could see right up her skirt. Quinn grinned as she heard his indrawn breath, she didn't have her regulation spanks on, she didn't even have sedate 'good girl' panties on, no, she had a stunning, red lace thong on, and now Puck knew it too. As she stood, Quinn slid both hands all the way up her leg, then up, dragging her skirt flaps up a little; her hands trailed past her waist, her boobs, up past her head and then she stretched tall, her back arched enticingly. She knew he was still watching her, she wondered if anyone else was too, that thought excited her, it excited her a lot…and she kind of liked it…_

"Fuck," Puck groaned as that memory faded and morphed into another, his hand stroked his dick rapidly, he hoped it was going to take a while, he wanted to remember more.

" _Shhh," Quinn hissed almost silently, she knew that Santana and Brittany were lurking around somewhere, she knew they would be trying to find a quiet nook in this rowdy party to be alone for a few moments…she knew she was looking for that too, but with Puck. Quinn beckoned and Puck followed. The tiny closet was exactly what was needed right at that moment. "Kiss me," Quinn whispered into Puck's ear._

 _Puck didn't reply with words, he didn't need to, his lips and tongue said so much without making a sound. Puck's eyes locked with Quinn's in the almost inky blackness of the closet, his left hand unerringly found her breast, his right found her ass cheek. As his lips touched hers, as his tongue stole into her mouth and robbed her of her breath, his fingers tweaked a pebbled nipple through her red, lacy, skater dress. Puck's other hand stroked down the back of her thigh and then back up, sliding the hem of her dress up too, giving himself access to her exposed ass – he loved that she always wore thongs, even with the shortest of dresses, and he was damn certain it was for his benefit, not Finn's._

 _Puck brought his hand to the front of her panties, he held his breath as Quinn sucked in hers, in response to the bold way he'd slid one long finger under the top edge and brought it to rest at the very top of her cleft, millimeters away from her clit. No one – besides herself – had ever touched her there before, no one had ever dared. Puck dared._

 _Puck's left hand abandoned its teasing of Quinn's delightful nipples and slid around her back, his strong arm gave her something to lean against as she whimpered and trembled, as she delighted in the sensations that were smothering her right at this second. "Like that?" he whispered. Quinn couldn't speak, she trembled, she nodded, she made a peculiar noise in the back of her throat that Puck took for assent. "You're going to love this," he told her and then felt the thrill of pressing the first two fingers of his right hand slowly into her, into her – until now – untouched vagina. It was delicious._

 _Puck's thumb kept up pressure on her clit as his fingers stoked and teased her on the inside. Quinn whimpered and trembled, she clung to him, her arms around his neck to hold herself upright, she couldn't stop her leg from lifting and hooking over his hip, it was like she was trying to silently tell him that she wanted more – although she didn't know what that more could be._

" _I'm going to eat you," Puck growled against her lips. "We're going to leave here, now, together," he informed her, "we're going to get in my truck, we're going to drive to the park…"_

" _Yes, yes," Quinn breathed – she was so far gone she would have agreed to anything...and when they got to the park, she did!_

"Jeez," Puck sighed and changed hands, his arm was aching slightly. He glanced at the TV, he hadn't even started the movie, he glanced at his dick and smirked. "Who needs fucking porn when I have my very own cheer leader?" he muttered and closed his eyes again.

"… _but you can't tell anyone," Quinn sighed._

" _Our secret, baby," Puck assured her and leaned in to kiss her again._

 _Quinn gulped. "Tell me one more time," she pleaded._

 _Puck looked at the beautiful girl in his arms, her blonde high pony spread over her pillows, her cheeks flushed with desire…his heart melted. "You're not fat," he insisted – and he meant it, she really wasn't fat, not in the slightest. Puck moved and landed very gently on top of Quinn, pressed her into the mattress. The first push of his dick inside her brought them both to a shuddering exhalation of held in breath._

" _Oh," Quinn sighed, she had no words for the sensations she was feeling right at that very moment._

 _Puck pushed in to the hilt, till his hips met hers. "Are you ok?" he asked, his hushed words were strangled, he was holding on with a thread, he'd never experienced anything like this before, not ever – and he'd done this plenty of times, but this time it was different, sublimely different._

 _Quinn didn't speak, her teeth were gripped into her lower lip, she could only nod and hope for the best, she had no idea if it was supposed to feel like this, but for her, right at that moment, it felt like the whole world had fallen away and the only two people left were her and Puck. She didn't need anyone else…ever!_

"Ok, so it probably wasn't _that_ good," Puck muttered to himself and then thought for a second, he'd paused in his endeavor just for a moment. "Yes, it was," he decided and then closed his eyes again and resumed his stroking.

 _Puck leaned back against the door and watched as his white-clad wife stepped daintily towards the huge four-poster bed. "Are you just going to stand there?" Quinn asked over her shoulder, her eyes smoldered, Puck's insides shivered. No, he wasn't going to just stand there, he was trying to figure out how to get her out of the giant, white, creation she was wearing and then he was going to make up for the month-long sex veto she'd insisted on before their wedding. "I missed you," she admitted – her voice sounded like it had been dipped in syrup then dragged through gravel and it tingled all the way down his spine._

 _Puck pounced, he couldn't wait any longer, the whole day, the whole week, the whole month, had been geared up to this point, to them being alone, in a bedroom and boy, was he going to make that bed bounce! In a split second, Quinn found herself on her back, her legs over the end of the bed, Puck half on, half off her. Quinn giggled. "Is that a gun in your pocket?" she snickered. Even through the layers of her dress, her under garments, and his clothes, she could feel the hard ridge of his dick pressing in to her thigh._

" _I missed you, too," Puck whispered just before his lips closed in on hers, before his tongue stroked hers, before he groaned with such overwhelming need. Puck slipped off the end of the bed and fought his way under layers and layers of fabric. "Red lace?" he asked when he reached his target. Quinn leaned up on her elbows, grinned and shrugged. "Nice," he sighed and headed in to taste his way to heaven._

 _Quinn fell back flat on the bed again at the first touch of his tongue. Puck shrugged out of his jacket, tie, and shirt – without missing a stroke! Quinn groaned, the pleasure was there in that sound, Puck felt it in his balls. Once he'd dispensed with enough clothes, Puck shifted slightly so that he could use his fingers to give her even more pleasure. "Like that?" he asked, Quinn groaned and nodded, she was breathless, she couldn't have spoken to save her life. Puck grinned and dove back in for more. He slurped against her flesh, stroked her with his tongue, poked his tongue into her, his fingers massaged her on the inside, he nipped her clit between his thumb and fore finger – it was almost her undoing._

" _Not without you," Quinn growled and pushed up to become a more active part of their wedding night. Puck abandoned his exploration of her nether regions and leaned up to kiss her soundly. Quinn rather enjoyed taking the taste of herself from his lips. "Mmm, is that me?" she asked coyly._

" _All you, baby," Puck replied in a husky, sexy voice. He pushed forwards as Quinn leaned back, he rose to his feet and pressed into her. "Ready for me?" he asked and reached down to unzip his pants._

 _The first time, there couldn't be any more waiting, any more foreplay, any more arousing, it had to be right now, he couldn't wait any longer. Puck grunted as he pushed into her, she was still fully dressed in her whole wedding regalia – she still had her veil on, for God's sake! Puck held her legs up in the air in a V shape, he kissed her ankle, his tongue felt weird through the silk of her stockings. The slap of skin against skin grew louder and louder as did the moans. "Come for me, baby," Puck begged, he was so ready to explode inside her, he wanted to fill her with everything he had held back for the past month._

" _I'm…coming…" Quinn groaned tightly. She gasped as Puck nipped her clit again and sent her flailing over the edge. "Argh," she screamed out and clenched against the myriad of sensations that flooded her body._

" _Fu-u-uck," Puck growled and pressed into her even tighter as he emptied his balls into her waiting channel. "Jeez," he whispered as he slowly came to lay down on top of her, "don't let's do that again, that whole month of waiting crap," he suggested through struggling breaths. "Not unless we have to," he added with a thought to future deployments and detachments. "And if I'm away, can we use Skype, you know, to watch each other?" he suggested._

" _Ok," Quinn agreed breathlessly…_

"Happy wedding night," Puck murmured as he finally spilled his semen inside the plastic cup. "Fuck porn, who needs it?" he muttered and clipped the top carefully into place. Puck took a couple more moments to clean up, make himself presentable and then left the room to hand the sample to the nurse at the end of the hall. "Make sure you label that up right," he instructed with a slightly embarrassed grin. Puck walked back to the doctor's office and took his seat back beside Quinn.

"That didn't take long," Quinn murmured and reached over to join hands with him. Puck grinned and winked at Quinn, he would tell her later how much of an inspiration she had been to him.

"Thank you," Dr Morgan said to Puck. "We'll get that sample tested, and then we'll take it from there. Now, do you have any questions?" she asked – she and Quinn had discussed many options in the time they'd waited for Puck to do his thing.

"Not really, not at the moment," Quinn replied for both of them. "We have all of the information here," she added and lifted the pamphlets again, "and I know that we can join the support group if we want to chat to other people going through the same thing," she said and gave Puck's hand a little jiggle – she hoped he'd want to join, she really wanted other people's views on the whole infertility thing.

"So, we'll be in touch tomorrow, once the sample has been analyzed, and then we'll discuss further plans, ok?" Dr Morgan said, clearly ending the consultation.

"Thank you, Dr Morgan," Quinn said and held her hand out to shake as she stood. Puck copied her and shook the doctor's hand too.

* * *

Quinn felt much lighter on the drive home than she had heading towards the doctor's office. She felt that something positive was being done and that it was all steps in the right direction – the direction of parenthood for the two of them. She was startled when her phone rang. "Hi, Beth," she said as she answered. "How did mid-terms go?" she asked.

"Ok, I think," Beth answered with a deep sigh. "Can I come visit at the weekend?" she asked slightly tearfully.

"Of course," Quinn replied immediately – she glanced at Puck with worried eyes. "Something's wrong," she mouthed, she was concerned, very concerned.

"She'll tell us when she gets here," Puck commented as he drove.

* * *

"Mr Puckerman?" a pleasant sounding voice asked when Puck answered his phone.

"Yes?" Puck replied sourly and waited for the inevitable, unwanted, sales call – she was bound to be selling insurance, wall-cladding, replacement windows, garden make-overs, or some other such crap, something that they neither wanted nor needed.

"Hi, it's Valerie from Dr Morgan's office," the woman stated, though it sounded like she wasn't so sure.

"Oh, hey," Puck responded a little more welcomingly.

"I'm calling to let you know that your sperm sample was absolutely fine," Valerie announced.

"Cool," Puck replied, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders, a weight he hadn't realized he was carrying – his faith in his manhood was restored! Now he just had to convince Quinn.

"We'll send the results out in writing within the next day or two," Valerie explained, "but most men want to know straight away that all is well in that department," she added – slightly condescendingly, if truth be told.

"Thanks," Puck murmured. He was glad when the woman hung up, she'd taken him from a mega high that his swimmers were good to a mega low because even though she hadn't said it, she'd reminded him that he still hadn't managed to get Quinn pregnant. "So, it's not _my_ fault," he muttered as he tucked his phone back in his pocket. "But that sounds like I'm blaming Quinn for us not getting pregnant, and I'm not, I'm really not," he thought and sighed loudly and wondered how he should broach the subject once he was home. "At least I've got a couple of days to think about it," he reminded himself with a sigh and then got back to work…

* * *

"Hey, sweetie," Quinn murmured and leaned in to kiss Beth's cheek. "You look exhausted," she added with a frown.

"I feel it," Beth sighed. "I haven't been sleeping too well just recently," she admitted and gently put her bag down at the bottom of the stairs. She followed Quinn into the kitchen. "Can I ask you something?" she asked nervously.

"Sure," Quinn agreed readily and continued to make coffee for herself and Beth – she didn't need to ask preferences, they'd spent so much time together since Beth's birthday that Quinn knew exactly how her daughter liked to take coffee and tea, on the rare occasions she drank that.

"I've been involved in a discussion group, as part of my psychology unit," Beth began and then paused to accept her cup and thank her birth mother. "And in it we've covered the child's thoughts and feelings on adoption, on being the adoptee and next topic is the birth mother's view, her thoughts on being the donor, so to speak, of the child, how she feels about another person usurping her role," she said and then lifted her troubled eyes to look at the woman sat opposite her.

"Wow, nothing minor, then," Quinn quipped and took a sip of her coffee. "How did I feel about Shelby usurping my role as your mother?" she muttered more to herself than Beth. "How did I feel?" she repeated and thought carefully. "Grateful, jealous, relieved, envious, hostile, angry, jealous, even more jealous, and yeah, mostly jealous," she listed the emotions that sprang to mind. "Did you think it might be something like that?" she asked.

"I was worried that you wouldn't have ever thought about it," Beth replied. "Obviously you did think about it," she corrected herself and rolled her eyes at her own lameness, "I mean, you always got Rachel to make sure I received your gifts for my birthday and Christmas, and I know that you called my mom a lot, even though she wouldn't answer or take your calls. She always listened to the messages, I did too, once I'd figured out who Quinn and Puck were," she added with a grin. "I mean, I looked at all the pictures my mom has of Rachel, especially the ones from your glee club days, and once I realized that I looked almost exactly like Rachel's blonde friend, Quinn, her _pregnant_ friend, it wasn't too hard to deduce that you were my biological mother. It was harder to figure out who my father was because the clues were a little mixed."

"How old were you when you figured it out?" Quinn asked gently.

"See, I always knew I was adopted," Beth answered with a sigh, "my mom always told me I was and she said it made me so special because out of all the babies in the world, she'd chosen me, but she never told me anything about you guys," she explained. "Sometimes it made me feel special but sometimes it made me wonder what was wrong with me that my birth parents didn't want me, you know?"

"Oh, sweetie," Quinn cried and moved around the table to sit next to Beth rather than opposite her. "It was never that we didn't want you," she insisted as she hugged Beth close to her side, "it was more that we didn't have the resources to give you everything you deserved and your mom did. She came to see us, the day you were born, she asked what we'd decided to call you, I said that you didn't have a name because I was too scared to make you feel mine, but Puck told her he wanted to call you Beth, he'd picked that name out a few weeks before and we both really liked it, and your mom agreed that it was a really pretty name, so that's why you're called Beth."

"Was I always going to be adopted?" Beth asked nervously, it was a question she had wanted to ask for months but had been too afraid of the answer.

"Yes," Quinn answered honestly, "from the moment I knew I was expecting you, I knew I couldn't keep you, I knew I would ruin your life if I did. See, my parents were very strict catholic and sex before marriage wasn't only frowned upon, it was a mortal sin," she explained. "And when they found out I was pregnant, my dad threw me out, told me I was a disappointment and banished me from their lives."

"But you're ok with them now, right?" Beth asked, she knew that was the case because she'd met everyone together months ago.

"Yes, we're ok now," Quinn agreed, "but it took a long time for my dad and I to forgive each other."

"When will Puck be home?" Beth asked and settled in comfortably to Quinn's side, her head on Quinn's shoulder, and sipped her coffee.

Quinn checked her watch. "About an hour," she answered, she couldn't wait for him to get home, there was a letter waiting for him from the fertility clinic, they'd already told him over the phone but she wanted to see the information in writing, but she didn't just want to open the letter, she wanted them to be together when they opened it, and then she wanted them to go at it like rabbits for the next two weeks until their next appointment!

"Good, I want to ask Puck his views too," Beth murmured sleepily and then yawned loudly.

"Do you want to go have a nap?" Quinn asked with a big smile on her face. Beth nodded and headed up to her bedroom. Quinn quietly cleaned the kitchen and then got one of Puck's favorite meals prepared, ready to put in the oven once he arrived home.

* * *

"Hey," Puck murmured and slid over Quinn, she was on the sofa in the den and fast asleep. Quinn turned over but didn't wake up. "I know you won't mind me doing this," he whispered and unzipped his pants to release his aching boner – the closer he'd gotten to Lima, the harder his dick had become, like it knew it had to perform the instant he arrived home!

Puck pushed Quinn's skirt up and out of his way, revealing her pretty lace panties. "Mmm," he sighed and pressed his face to the front of her panties, "pretty, but got to go," he muttered and tugged them down and off her legs. "Even more pretty," he grunted and then kissed her neatly waxed lady lips before he surged up to thrust his dick between them. "Oh, yes," he groaned, he was balls-deep inside his wife and it felt absolutely awesome!

"Oh," Quinn sighed as she woke, her body aroused and tingling. "Puck," she moaned, and then dragged his face to hers, thrust her tongue in his mouth to match the thrust of his dick inside her. "Yes, yes, yes," she cried as he pounded her into the sofa.

Puck lifted back, pulled out of her and ripped his clothes off, Quinn watched, propped up on her elbows, she breathed heavily, her legs still open ready for him. Puck shifted Quinn's legs, sat down, and helped her to climb across his lap. "Hi," he grunted as she slid down his length to impale herself. Puck groaned and helped her to remove her clothes as best he could.

"Hi," Quinn replied and then crushed her lips to his between taking off her bra and tugging her skirt over her head. She began to slowly rise and fall, to ride his erection with practiced ease. "I missed you," she sighed into his mouth.

"Missed you too, babe," Puck replied and gripped her waist to speed her motions along. "Been thinking about this all the way home," he groaned as Quinn leaned back and changed pace as well as angle. "Oh, God, yeah," he cried as the tingle in his balls became more and more urgent.

Quinn bounced up and off his lap then threw herself face down over the arm of the sofa. "Now, do it now, come inside me," she begged, her voice muffled by the cushions. Puck didn't hesitate, he was behind her and inside her even before her request was complete.

Puck rocked his hips in deep, he pressed so far into her he had no idea where she stopped and he began. His pace was blistering, it was exactly what they both needed, deep, long, satisfying. "I'm coming," he groaned, his voice was dragged out of him.

"Me," Quinn squealed, "too!"

"That's it baby," Puck crooned, "rock for me," he encouraged. "Yes, yes, yes, yes," he cried and thrust deep, as deep as he'd ever been before, his grip on Quinn's hips was tight enough to be painful, but she didn't feel it, all she felt was the splash of his scalding hot semen deep inside her. Quinn's legs gave way, she slumped across the arm of the sofa, Puck collapsed onto her. "Fuck, that was good," he murmured into her hair, Quinn could hear the smile on his lips.

"It sure was," Quinn agreed silently but she nodded as Puck talked, she just didn't have enough breath to verbally agree with him.

"Did Beth get here alright?" Puck asked as he pushed upright, his dick was still in place though, he didn't want to withdraw just yet.

"Yes," Quinn replied, she could speak now she could take a full breath into her lungs.

"Probably better take this upstairs then," Puck murmured and pulled out of Quinn.

"Probably right," Quinn agreed and turned to press herself to Puck's chest. "Welcome home," she whispered and stretched to kiss him deeply.

"Beautiful welcome," Puck replied once they'd ended the long kiss, "but I was only gone for two days," he reminded her with a pat on her ass. "Let's get upstairs," he suggested again and hurried to pick up their abandoned clothing.

Quinn ran upstairs ahead of Puck, she had her clothes gripped to the front of her, but she had nothing covering her ass. Puck watched and marveled at the sight – it was one he'd never tire of. They made it to their room without getting caught by Beth – something that they were both thankful for, it would have been highly embarrassing to be caught naked by their teenage daughter.

"We have an appointment with Dr Morgan for the week after next," Quinn informed Puck as they both slid into bed.

"Cool," Puck answered and hauled Quinn close. "We're going to discuss the options, right?" he said, just to make sure he had the process correct in his mind.

"Yes," Quinn replied with a nod, "now that we know your sperm is in good health, I'll undergo some tests to make sure my ovulation cycle is working properly."

"But until two days before," Puck murmured and shifted so that he was laid on top of Quinn, "we can practice like rabbits, yes?"

"Yes," Quinn answered – it was a long time later before anything other than loving sounds came from their room…

* * *

Beth's weekend stay was quite cathartic for her. She asked questions that she'd never had the confidence to ask before, she found out the whole of the intricate Puck-Quinn-Finn triangle, and sympathized with her birth parents about falling in love at a confusing and dangerous time in their lives and also, sadly, discovered the reason that her mother had broken all ties with her birth parents.

"I can't believe you had a thing with my mom," Beth said yet again and looked at Puck with slightly distrustful, slightly angry eyes.

"To be fair," Puck muttered into his hand, his chin was resting on it, his elbow was propped on the table, "I had a thing with a lot of people at that time in my life," he admitted. "I was somewhat promiscuous in those days."

"Ha," Quinn laughed sarcastically. "Somewhat?" she asked and gave Puck her practiced you-will-tell-the-truth-the-whole-truth-and-nothing-but-the-truth look that always made him crumble, and had since the dawn of time.

"Ok, so I was a raging manwhore," Puck admitted, "and I didn't so much as have relationships as have an endless string of one-night stands," he said flatly – he knew he would never come out of it looking good and no amount of sugar coating could make it sound good. "But I've grown up since then, I've apologized for my behavior then and I've moved on," he reminded Quinn with a pout and a frown.

"Yes, but it's good to acknowledge your shortcomings," Quinn agreed.

"When did you realize you were in love with each other?" Beth asked, changing topic slightly. She sort of wanted to know that they had been desperately in love with each other when she was conceived and not the result of Puck picking Quinn to add her to his apparent harem, but was too afraid to ask directly.

"I knew the minute I met her," Puck replied quickly, his eyes were on Quinn, a half-smile on his lips. Puck's eyes took on a far-away look. "The moment I saw her I knew she was the girl for me, but I also knew I would never be good enough for her, so I went out of my way to get her to notice me by dating every one of her friends and cheer team mates," he explained.

"I noticed him, alright," Quinn put in, "he had the most ridiculous haircut, he was noticeable everywhere he went," she added and then scrubbed her hand across the top of Puck's, thankfully, full head of hair. "I wouldn't have dared to admit that he made my heart jump," she told Beth, "he was such a bad boy that my dad would have had a heart attack if I'd have just taken him home," she exclaimed.

"So instead, she dated my best friend when she should have been with me," Puck sighed, "and in the process, we ended up hurting so many people, Rachel included," he admitted, "and we still couldn't stay away from each other," he ended and reached for Quinn's hand. Puck brought the back of Quinn's hand to his lips. "Love will always find a way," he murmured and looked her in the eye.

Silence reigned for endless seconds, Beth could feel the love between them and she knew, she had no doubts, that she had been born of love. "So, when am I going to get a brother or a sister?" she asked in a husky voice – she had been slightly unprepared for the emotions she felt at that question.

"We're trying," Puck announced with a snort of laughter. They had been reluctant to let anyone know that they were going all out to produce their next perfect thing – and thankfully so, neither of them would appreciate the endless tips, advice, or sympathy because it hadn't happened yet!

"Cool," Beth responded firmly, "because I'm not getting any younger, you know?" she stated with humor. "Will it be weird if it knows I'm it's big sister?"

"I'd like to think you're going to be involved from day one," Quinn told Beth with deepest sincerity. Quinn had kind of dreaded the moment when they had to tell Beth that even though they didn't keep her, they were keeping the next model, this at least had made it easier on all of them.

"Me, too," Beth managed to say through the tears that had begun to fall. She knew she would have to admit to some feelings of jealousy, that her sibling or siblings were going to be welcomed and feted as the legitimate offspring of her birth parents while she had not. "But you've had an amazing life so far," she reminded herself even while hugging Quinn tightly and being hugged equally tightly in return, "and Quinn was right, if they'd have kept me all those years ago, they would neither of them be in the position they're in right now, all of our lives would have been so, so different…"

* * *

Quinn arrived home and pressed the clicker to raise the garage door. She breathed a sigh of relief as Puck's truck came into view, she was thankful he was home already, she felt so emotional, so vulnerable, and just so blah! Her journey from the garage to the kitchen was hampered by her briefcase, by her jacket – that she hadn't put on but was carrying – by her shoes - her heels felt too high, for some reason - and simply by the fact that she felt that every single brain cell that controlled her balance and co-ordination seemed to have taken the night off!

"Hey," Puck said over his shoulder when he heard the door opening – he was distracted slightly as he was coating the salmon with his mom's special marinade. "How was your day?" he asked and leaned slightly so that she could kiss his cheek while he worked on.

"Shitty," Quinn grumbled. "My client was found guilty, he'll get sentenced next month but I know he's a flight risk so I kind of messaged the prosecutor to get them to ask for him to be tagged and I feel like a traitor so, yeah, crappy," she pouted and popped her briefcase on the high stool at the breakfast bar.

"And was he guilty?" Puck asked, he was amused by her annoyance.

"God, yes," Quinn admitted, "as sin," she added and reached for the bottle of wine that Puck had opened to use in his marinade.

"Uh, uh, uh," Puck muttered and took it away from her. "No alcohol for the next two weeks, except in cooking," he reminded her. "We agreed after our last appointment, right?" Quinn frowned and sighed, yes, they did, they agreed that neither of them would drink any alcohol for at least a month to see if that made any difference to their chances of conception. None of the tests so far had flagged up any physical problems, which was slightly scary because if there was no _physical_ reason why they weren't getting pregnant, it must be _psychological_ and that freaked the life out of Quinn!

"Fine," Quinn muttered and picked up her briefcase with a huge, put upon sigh. "How long till dinner?" she asked.

"About thirty minutes," Puck replied and dipped to kiss her pouting lips. "Go take a shower, it'll be done by the time you come back down," he suggested and then watched her walk away, watched the gentle sway of her hips, watched her shapely calves, her hair, her back – and felt the flood of excitement strike his dick. "I don't know if it's pheromones, if it's a visual thing, but fuck, she just turns me on harder and harder each day," he murmured to himself once she had left the kitchen. Puck turned back to his cooking, he had plans for later and he couldn't wait to start on them.

* * *

Roger watched with barely an audible breath. This was his favorite part, his favorite position, he loved it when they did it that way. "Oh, God," he sighed as Quinn leaned back slightly, to kiss Puck's chin.

Quinn sat further upright, her hands behind her on Puck's abs helped her to keep in position, she had to rock, she couldn't not rock, his dick inside her was just amazing! Puck could barely breathe, he couldn't hold a coherent thought in his head, he was all about the sensation, about the moment, and the moment was almost nigh. "I'm coming," he squeezed out, his face contorted by a combination of pleasure and pain.

"Yes," Quinn cried and rocked faster. "Yes, yes, yes, yes," she shouted as their orgasms synchronized. "Oh, God," she moaned as she slumped back, draped over the length of Puck, she felt boneless, there was no way she could move right at that second. "Fuck it," she murmured and kissed Puck's neck, they were both still breathing very rapidly. "Pervy McPervypants is in the bushes," she commented – but made no move to cover herself.

Puck squinted slightly to try to make out the figure through the camouflage of the leafy hydrangea, his hands still covered Quinn's boobs and he gave them another gentle squeeze. "I really think it's about time we started closing the blinds," he responded but there was no urgency in his voice.

"Maybe we should go with that instant frosted glass in the doors," Quinn suggested and moved ever so slightly, though she still didn't cover herself, she was far too comfortable laid back over Puck, his dick was still firmly embedded inside her, his sperm was exactly where it should be and she was reluctant to do anything to make it run away from there.

"You mean the doors where you flip a switch and it goes from clear to frosted?" Puck asked, he couldn't help but continue to massage her boobs as he spoke.

"Mhm," Quinn sighed and nodded, she had begun to rock again on his lap, just tiny movements, but enough for them both to feel the flames of arousal reignite and explode into an inferno…

* * *

"So, how are you both?" Dr Morgan asked as Puck and Quinn took the seats in front of her desk. The doctor smiled at them both.

"We're both good," Quinn replied with a hint of uncertainty but for the two of them. Puck nodded his agreement.

"Good," Dr Morgan declared firmly. "Now, your routine test has shown up a little something, Quinn," she added and turned a piece of paper around so that they could read it.

Puck and Quinn leaned in closer to the desk. For a moment or two, they just held position, hunched over, looking at the paper. Slowly, Quinn looked up at the doctor. "Really?" she asked tremulously. Dr Morgan nodded and smiled. "Seriously?" she asked, she had to be sure, again Dr Morgan nodded, her smile grew bigger. "We're pregnant?" she asked huskily.

"Congratulations," Dr Morgan replied and gave her patients the news that she loved to deliver. "And from the information gathered from your previous test, along with the results of this one, I can confirm that you are, right now, at six weeks and three days gestation," she announced.

Puck hauled Quinn into his arms. "See," he murmured into her hair, "I knew we could do it," he reminded her of his long-held belief. Quinn cried, she couldn't speak she was so full of emotion, but she was happy, so, so happy.

"We'll do a scan in the next couple of weeks," Dr Morgan informed the happy pair, "we have to make sure we know how many we're dealing with, it's possible that this may be a multiple conception due to the follicle stimulation, but no matter, we'll deal with it as it comes, right?"

"Right," Puck answered for them both, Quinn was still too overcome. "Any advice right now?" he asked.

"Nope," Dr Morgan replied, "just go about your lives as you would any time, Quinn, you'll have to take a little more care to reduce the stress, but you know that already, everything you've been doing to get to this stage, just keep doing it," she advised, "and I'll see you in two weeks for that scan."

* * *

"I think we should wait, tell them after the scan," Puck said on the drive home, he'd thought about it deeply since the news had hit them.

"I agree," Quinn replied and looked down at her stomach, her hands covered it protectively. "See what's in here in a couple of weeks and then tell the world," she murmured. Tears pricked Quinn's eyes again. "I can't believe how emotional I feel," she told Puck and looked over at him.

"Probably why you cried at that Mattressland commercial last night," Puck teased. "Jeez, do you remember when we did that?" he asked with a self-mocking snort of laughter.

"Yes," Quinn giggled. "I remember we were the last to leave," she added as memories poured in.

"Remember what we did on that stack of mattresses in the warehouse?" Puck asked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Don't," Quinn groaned. She blushed as she remembered the sequence of events.

 _As the crew and the rest of the glee club made their way out to the parking lot, Puck tugged Quinn's hand and drew her into a darkened aisle in the huge, mattress-filled warehouse. "Shh," he instructed, his finger against his lips. Both Puck and Quinn stayed quiet until all footsteps and voices disappeared. "I had to tell you, you look beautiful," he whispered to Quinn and pressed a little closer to her, felt the hard, round lump of her stomach press into him._

" _In pajamas?" Quinn asked incredulously._

" _In anything," Puck insisted, "or in nothing," he added hopefully. "Can I see?" he asked and touched his hand to the little gap between the bottom of her top and the top of her bottoms. Quinn gulped and nodded. "Cool," Puck replied and swallowed hard, he hadn't realized he felt so nervous. With careful, slightly unsteady hands, Puck peeled her pants down until they rested under her baby bump. Quinn lifted her top so that Puck could see what their little girl was doing to her body. "Amazing," he sighed and stroked his hand across. A thought crossed Puck's mind and made him scowl. "Does he touch you like this?" he asked gruffly._

" _He doesn't touch me at all," Quinn responded quickly. She leaned in to Puck's touch, she'd had no idea how much she needed to be touched until just that second. "Please," she whispered pleadingly._

 _Puck's eyes locked with Quinn's, his hand was her puppet, hers to move and place where she wanted. Puck gulped when Quinn pressed his hand lower. "Are you sure?" he asked huskily, Quinn nodded without hesitation. Puck needed no further encouragement, in super-quick time he had Quinn flat on her back on a pile of mattresses and he was right there with her…_

* * *

After one mouthful, Quinn gulped and ran from the kitchen – her usual breakfast of oatmeal and cinnamon was obviously a no, no this morning. "I don't remember puking this much before," she grumbled huskily when she came back.

Puck patted Quinn's shoulder sympathetically but said nothing, in the last two weeks he had quickly come to realize that every time he tried to rationalize any of the symptoms for her, she pounced on his ass and yelled at him for being a stupid man who couldn't possibly have any idea of how it felt for her to feel like a stranger in her own body.

"Will you be able to make the appointment this afternoon before you have to head back to base?" Quinn asked and sipped at her very weak, lemon flavored tea.

"Yes," Puck confirmed, "I spoke to my CO, let him know I would be there as soon as possible but that this appointment was really important for both of us," he explained. "He gets it," he added, "his wife had triplets last year, remember?"

"I remember," Quinn sighed with a slight touch of envy, she thought for a second and felt a wonderful sense of peace descend on her. "Three babies all at the same time," she mused. "Our family would be complete in one fell swoop," she pointed out practically.

"And I would be grey within a year," Puck teased and pointed at his dark hair. "Are you going to the office this morning or are you going to work from home till it's time to go to Dr Morgan's?" he asked – Quinn hadn't made her mind up about that when he'd asked her the same question the day before.

"I think I'll just take the morning off," Quinn replied and settled herself more comfortably in the breakfast nook.

Puck rinsed his dishes and put them in the dishwasher. "Would you like anything else to eat?" he asked as he tossed Quinn's abandoned breakfast out and dealt with her dishes too.

"No, thanks," Quinn sighed and sipped her tea again. "I really don't think that eating is my favorite pastime right now," she added and then smiled tremulously. "But it's for a really good reason, so I don't mind at all," she admitted and then started to cry daintily.

"Aww, babe," Puck murmured and cuddled up to Quinn to give her comfort. "I wish I could make you feel better," he said quietly into her hair. Quinn didn't reply in words but she did make a noise that kind of sounded like she approved of his sentiment. The two of them relaxed for a while in companionable silence and just let life stroll by.

* * *

Quinn trembled as she lay back and waited for the greatest show on earth to begin. "How are you doing?" Puck whispered just before he lifted their clasped hands to his lips.

"I feel like I'm going to hyperventilate until I pass out," Quinn whispered back – she was so damn nervous! "What if the test was wrong and I'm not pregnant," she hissed. "Oh, thank God we didn't tell anyone," she muttered to herself, her agitation was obvious.

"I don't think they make those kind of mistakes," Puck reassured Quinn and brought her back to reality.

"But they might," Quinn countered – it was like she was trying to get her disappointment built up already, just in case.

"They won't," Puck assured. "They better freakin' not, anyway," he added silently.

"Ok, are we ready?" Dr Morgan asked as she breezed into the darkened room with the technician who would actually conduct the ultrasound scan.

"As we'll ever be," Puck answered – nerves and excitement had just kicked in, this was real, this was going to be happening!

"Alrighty, then," Gerald – the technician – muttered and began his work. "Sorry," he apologized as Quinn sucked in her breath when the cool gel hit her bare stomach. "I should have warned you it was cold," he added.

"It's fine," Quinn replied.

"Good, good," Dr Morgan muttered, engrossed in the images on the screen. "Nice full bladder," she praised and smiled over her shoulder at Quinn. "Ok, let's see what we're dealing with here," she murmured and leaned over Gerald to get a closer look at the screen.

Puck and Quinn were on pins, the waiting seemed endless as Dr Morgan and Gerald muttered together, clicked and pressed buttons, took measurements and everything else they had to do before the magic words were spoken.

"Are you ready for this?" Dr Morgan asked with a huge grin on her face. Puck and Quinn both nodded breathlessly. Puck brought Quinn's hand to his lips again. "Ok, Mr and Mrs Puckerman," she said formally as she began to turn the monitor to face them, "I'd like you to meet your babies," she finished triumphantly.

"Bab _ies_?" Quinn asked breathlessly – she had to be sure she wasn't imagining things.

"That's right, babies," Dr Morgan replied. "Two of them," she added and pointed out two peanut shaped smudges on the screen. "Twins," she explained though she noted that Puck didn't look capable of speech, he just looked shellshocked!

"Are they, are they, are they," Puck stuttered, he wasn't actually sure what he wanted to ask but he knew he had to ask something.

"They're fraternal," Dr Morgan answered what she suspected Puck's question – if he could ever actually get it out – would be, it was the most common question when twins or multiples were discovered. "You can see here," she explained and zoomed in on and area of the grey smudginess, "there," she said and touched the screen with her finger to indicate what she meant – it actually meant nothing to Puck and Quinn, they were just looking at smudges!

"I have no clue what I'm looking at," Quinn admitted quietly, "but they're my babies?" she asked weepily.

"Yes, they are," Dr Morgan answered with an indulgent smile – she loved this part almost as much as she loved the deliveries. "Congratulations," she added and gave them both another huge smile.

"Twins," Puck whispered and gulped back the nausea. Puck wondered if that was how Quinn spent most of the day feeling, she grumbled and grumbled about feeling sick and yacky almost all of the time.

"Twins," Quinn sighed happily and began to picture a future filled with dolls houses and skateboards.

"Can you tell what they are?" Puck asked.

"Not yet," Dr Morgan replied and turned back to the measurements on the screen. "Dates are exactly right, everything seems in good order, we'll be able to see more at your next visit," she assured. "Do you want pictures of this?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Quinn answered quickly. In her mind, Quinn began to plan the big reveal, plan how they were going to make their announcement to their families and to Beth. "I think we should throw a party," she mused to Puck as they waited for the prints to be done.

"Like a we're pregnant party?" Puck asked a touch skeptically – he wasn't so sure it was the best idea, especially for Beth to find out in that way.

"Yes, but I think I'd like Beth to be the one to make the announcement and hand out the prints," Quinn explained. That sounded a bit better to Puck, he kind of liked that idea too.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming this evening," Beth began formally once the whole of the Fabray/Puckerman clan were settled into Puck and Quinn's beautiful lounge. "It is my absolute honor to share with you all the reason for this gathering," she said and then began to walk around the group, handing out sealed envelopes to every person. "Please don't open them until everyone has one," she hurriedly instructed. Beth winked at Quinn when she handed one of the envelopes to her, and to Puck. "Now, does everyone have an envelope?" she asked.

"Yes," the combined group replied in unison – they were all slightly puzzled as to what the contents might be.

"So, now you can open them," Beth instructed and then held her breath in anticipation of the excitement that was sure to erupt.

"Oh my God," Ruth whispered and looked at Beth in just a touch of dismay. "You're pregnant?" she choked out.


End file.
